Una carta para Edward
by Chio Swan
Summary: Una chica esta profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo... Él sabe sus sentimientos, pero muy superficial... ¿que quiere hacer esta chica? ¿le contara la verdad? es un only short


Wooow! Como puede cambiar mi vida en un año! Si me hubieran dicho: Bella, saldrás corriendo llorando por un chico... Me hubiera reiría y le dijera que esta loco.

Llorando me refugio de bajo de un árbol ¿Por que? ¿Mi desgracia? mala suerte? ¿Falta de encanto? ¿Lo desdichada que soy? Creo que todo eso, lloro desde hace meses, se acabo, lo juro. Agarró una cuaderno y un lápiz y comienzo la carta que desde días tenia pensado hacer:

_Querido Edward_

Mis intenciones eran decírtelo de frente, no como toda una cobarde escribiendo. Te preguntabas por que quería hablar contigo; Mmmm.. como habrás sentido y si no lo sentiste... Que me estoy alejando ¡Esta bien! ¿sabes? Decidí hacerlo desde que pusiste la foto de tu chica en facebook. Me dolió. Me sentí triste, y dije: ¿para que estoy complicándome la vida o haciéndola de masoquista? ¡NO! ¡Ya no! Me dije, pero... Este sábado pensé: yo soy la culpable de todo, él no tiene la culpa de mis tonterías.

¿Quieres saber como fue que me gustaste? ¡Tranquilo! Solo quiero que comprendas y me ayudes, ¿sip?

Cuando te conocí fue algo: ¿a donde lo he visto? Pero en mi mente no te veía atractivo. No es que eres feo! Ya sé que no tienes baja autoestima, por eso te lo cuento, es solo que a mi me gustan chicos distintos a ti; muuuuy distintos! Y tenia años, AñOS, de no gustarme alguien! Pero bueno... Siguiendo. Cuando te conocí no tenia ninguna confianza. Cambio todo eso. Cuando me contaste que volviste con tu novia... ¿Te recuerdas? En serio, te juro que yo estaba feliz. Bueno... Ya sabes que no puedo fingir, soy malicima mentirosa y salte de la alegría, pero te vi triste... Hablamos tanto ese día.. Comprendí tanto acerca del cariño, como tratar a la persona que quieres.

Después.. Cuando yo deje de estudiar en la noche. Estaba mega triste, ya no te iba a ver. Me sentía mal, pero no sabia por que... Y dije: ok! ¿Qué pasa? Y... Me di cuenta. Te quería! ¡Wooow! ¿Sabes? Lo primero que pensé: ¡La jodi bien! Y sip! La sigo jodiendo! 1. Porque no eres para mi 2. No me quieres 3. Soy una celosa y tu un puto! (Con todo cariño) bueno...

Después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos... Me iba contigo en la mañana para estar contigo, ya sé que lo sabes, pero quería decírtelo... Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida; bromas, abrazos y música. Cuando llegábamos a el lugar en el nos que bajamos, estaba tan metida en mi burbuja... no me daba cuenta donde estábamos... Tu varias veces me hacías burla por ello, lo bueno es que podía decir soy muy despistada. Me encantaba cuando bostezabas, estirabas tus brazos grandes y fuertes y haciendo que me ibas a golpear, pero agachaba mi cuerpo debajo de tus brazos y tu me abrazabas. Sentía, perdón, imaginaba que lo hacías como excusa para abrazarme... Claro... Solo era mi imaginación. Siempre ha sido inventos míos... Mi cabeza volaba tan alto... Pero sabes? Siempre supe que jamás seria correspondida, hasta mis sueños me lo dijeron. Te recuerdas? Ese sueño que te hizo reír tanto cuando te conté? Te di muchos besitos en las mejías y tu te reíste de mi loco sueño. Yo quería cumplirlo... Imaginaba que cuando te diera tantos besos me verías y me dieras mi primer beso... Claros... Siempre es el sueño no cumplido. Desde ahí me mostraste que no me veías como mujer, sino como: amiga, hermana y chera*...

También recuerdo cuando te pregunte sobre como me verían tus amigos... Y tu respuesta fue: les diría: vaya cabrones... Con ella no se metan, ella es mía, entendido?... Me sentí en las nubes pero me caía tan rápido... Yo misma me hacia bajar de ahí, ya no quería sufrir mas... Vivía tan bien en mi mundo ignorando el cariño de un chico...

Recuerdo una de las veces que nos íbamos en el autobús de noche... Cuando que me dijiste: cuando te enamores... Daras todo de ti... Seras tan cariñosa y lo amaras tanto. Y yo te pregunte: y si me enamoro mal? Si me equivoco con esa persona? Me equivoque... Y ahora pago las consecuencias.

¿Qué hice en la otra vida que la estoy pagando en esta? ¿Es el karma? ¿He rechazado a alguien? No se... Pero te quiero y no soy correspondida... Una compañera de la universidad me dijo: Bella... Enamorare de quien te ama. No del que te rechaza.

Hace poco me arrepentí haberte conocido, créeme! Jamás me había sentido así contigo, pero después pensé: tal vez hay un propósito en ese hecho. No ha sido en vano el conocerte, me has enseñado tanto de la vida y de mi, que ni yo conocía. Cuando me preguntaban que clase de chicos me gustaban nunca contestaba con certeza, siempre decía: no sé. Amargamente, ahora ya se que clase me gusta. Tantas cosas que cambiaste en mi mundo de ensueño, hasta mi gusto por la música.

¿Sabes? La primera vez que me contaste de tu novia, antes de la actual, me dio y no me dio lo mismo... Me dio lo mismo porque sabia que no la querías y no me dio lo mismo porque sentía un poco de envidia... Por lo menos ella lo tiene, pensaba. Pero esta ultima... Wooow destrozo el corazón congelado que tengo... Le tengo tantos celos y envía. Hasta como hablas de ella. Wooow! Daría mis libros porque tu me vieras un poquito así... Una vez viniste ha la casa con tu moto... Y tuve que ir a cambiar el dinero para pagarte... Wooow! Me quitaste el aliento en el momento que te vi... Estabas sentado sobre la moto en un pose tan... Provocador... Quise salir corriendo hacia ti, alcanzarme y darte un gran beso... Y que fue lo que hice? Volví mi cara hacia otro lado, y la volví a detestar, te tiene y yo no... Me acusan de cobarde por no luchar... Si supiera que hay una esperanza en tu corazón... Luchará, no lo dudes.

Irónico que tu madre piensa que andamos... Y en mis pensamientos pasa: No! No soy yo. Espero que de verdad te quiera... No te deseo lo mismo que a mi... Jamás... Ni que el karma te toque... Pero te quiero pedir unos pequeños favores...

1. No me la presentes hasta que este lista. No quiero verla mal o algo así, tampoco quiero saber su nombre, por el momento.

2. No quiero que ni le menciones Crazy de Aerosmith. Es nuestra canción y la que te iba a bailar... Jajaja recuerdas? Nunca... Ella u otra... A ninguna! Esa canción solo es de nosotros, esta bien?

3. Que si te alejas después de leer esto no quiero que me hables o busques... Tal vez, si el destino quiere... Nos volvamos a ver, y en esta ocasión si te veré como el amigo que deberías ser en mi mente... (Solo si ya no me quieres hablar)

Has cambiado tanto desde que la conoces... Ya casi no te veo o hablamos. Imagino que estas con ella...

Esta carta no se trata de reclamar nada... Esperaba expresar mis sentimientos, por fin, tal vez dejar en claro algunas cosas, cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y comenzar uno sin quererte tanto. Si! Te quiero y no sabes cuanto. Mi mejor amiga dice que no lo valoras, yo digo que no sabes como hacerlo. Somos tan iguales pero tan distintos. Tu ya viviste y yo empiezo y eso que tenemos casi la misma edad. Yo nunca he tenido novio y tu has tenido bastantes novias. Soy tan niña que me ves como hermana, has dicho que soy bonita; pero no me ves igual que ha ella.

Te quiero! No, te amo... Espero tu respuesta.

Con todo mi cariño: Bella Swan

Termine llorando mas de como comencé, y no podía para. Tenia que sacar toda esa frustración, vergüenza. Tal vez Edward jamás lea esta carta, pero me sentía en paz conmigo...

-Hola! ¿Sabes donde hay una florería?- me asuste al mirar de frente y encontrarme con un chico muy simpático que me sonreía, pero cuando vio mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, dejo de hacerlo- Lo siento! No era mi intención interrumpirte.

-No tengas pena. Hay una a dos cuadras de aquí sigue recto y la encontraras-

-¡Gracias!

Salio corriendo. Me quede viendo ha la nada... Perdida en mis pensamientos, no se cuanto paso cuando volví a sentir una presencia. Di la vuelta y me encontré al mismo chico que llevaba una rosa blanca, me la extendió, la recibí extrañada... Pero se me escapo una sonrisa

-Para ti... No quiero que estés triste...- lo interrumpí

-No me digas que preguntaste sobre la florería por mi...

-En realidad no. Mi mamá esta cumpliendo años, y aquí llevo un ramo para ella, y esta rosa para que me regales una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Nunca me habían dado una flor. La pregunta es: como sabes que me gustan las blancas?

-Wooow! Entonces soy afortunado de ser el primero. Obvio que no lo sabia, pero te ves tan delicada y con unos sentimientos tan frágiles... Que pensé en las rosas blancas para ti

- Gracias, otra vez. Mi nombre es Bella

-Soy un mal educado! Yo soy Carlisle

Sonreía otra vez. Creo que era lo que tanto encontraba mi corazón y no era el. Edward fue el medio de encontrarlo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo. No saben cuanto significa para mí... es fics es basado en la vida real (jajajaja mi realidad) menos el fin... si alguien tiene algún concejo comentario bueno o malo... no sé! pero por fis no se les olviden un review! ship? las quiero... y espero que nadie más este en esta situación!**


End file.
